


【扉泉】不算系列的短篇合集

by yikimasi



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2019-09-29 11:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17202593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikimasi/pseuds/yikimasi





	1. 枫树长百合

枫树长百合

宇智波斑觉得宇智波泉奈是世界上最乖巧听话的弟弟，宇智波泉奈却说，你瞧，我哥跟我说的一样蠢。

从小到大，但凡泉奈撒撒娇，嗲嗲糯糯装出一副人畜无害的样子，他的傻哥哥便心甘情愿为之赴汤蹈火，义无反顾犹如烽火戏诸侯的周幽王，可惜泉奈不是褒姒，他没兴趣看烽火。

泉奈固然是爱斑哥的，那是他仅存于世界的唯一的血亲，遥想爹娘死前千叮万嘱，斑哥不敢辜负二老的期待，对弟弟十二分尽心，事无巨细面面俱到，恨不得拿根绳子捆在自个儿身上，生怕别人将之拐跑。长兄如父、长兄如母，宇智波斑真把自己当亲爹亲妈为泉奈做牛做马，感动天感动地感动吃瓜群众感动自己。

是啊、是啊，那些狗血八点档里的单亲妈妈也是这么做的，强烈的爱随着岁月变迁化为强烈的控制欲——我花三年教会你穿衣服，谁TM敢让你三秒钟把衣服脱光就是在藐视我的辛苦付出！

你说说这还能不能好了？

泉奈只需要撒娇卖乖便能得到星星月亮，只可惜他看不上醒醒瞧不见月亮，他想要的是不需要撒娇卖乖便可以自己决定该吃什么该喝什么，该花多少时间把整整齐齐的衣服脱光的权力。吾爱吾兄，吾更爱自己，吾最爱自由。

泉奈力所能及地跟哥哥对着干，你不希望我上战场，我倒要冲在在前头；你眼中的我是朵白莲花，而我偏偏是个绿茶女表；你跟千手柱间暗度陈仓，那我也学着你与千手家的人纠缠不清，咱俩一起愧对列祖列宗。

究竟是为了忤逆斑哥才喜欢上千手扉间，还是因为喜欢千手扉间才破罐子破摔想要全盘反对哥哥？仔细想来，恐怕都不是，喜欢一个人是自己的事，从头到尾都是一个人的事，每个人都有喜欢他人的自由，都有爱着他人的本我。不为哥哥，不为扉间，只为泉奈自己，独立的人格独立的个体。

“总有一天我要离开那个家，去我自己想去的地方，一个人自由自在。”泉奈将手覆上扉间的脸庞，手指冰凉，“到时候你跟不跟我一起去，去北境、去南海。”

扉间埋头看他的书，“你自己去玩吧，我不能陪你去。”

“哦，那好，我自己去。”奈奈捏捏扉间的脸，笑道，“你知道我多么嫉妒你？你哥哥不管你，你想干什么干什么，我就不行啦，对着斑哥说话稍微大点声都不行。”

“可是你只要撒撒娇就什么都有，锦衣玉食华服美裳，乖乖听话就什么都有。”

“于是我连领子开多低的衩都要他过目?”

泉奈嫉妒扉间不被管束，扉间羡慕泉奈备受呵护，他们两人彼此都有对方所渴望而不得的东西，怀中拥抱的人恰是自己最想成为的模样。泉奈内心很清楚，倘若这等剥去这层虚假的艳羡，自己和扉间根本不会在一起，说不定看都不看一眼。

即便如此，面对着渺茫的希望，泉奈还是问扉间会不会跟他一起走，一遍又一遍，每次的回答都是否。他锲而不舍地问，对方一如既往地摇头，不断重复。

 

写轮眼使用过度会导致全盲，泉奈也就瞎眼的速度能和斑哥比一比赛一赛，瞎子靠棒棒靠瞎子，谁也没好过谁。这事儿不能就这样啊，两人全瞎了家族靠谁啊？写作哥哥读作妈妈的宇智波斑又做了一个感天动地感动群众感动自己的决定——牺牲自己的眼睛给泉奈治病。来来来，大家为这个妈，啊呸，哥哥鼓鼓掌。

南贺川边有一大片枫树，秋天满山红叶甚是漂亮，泉奈特别喜欢，看着像是放火烧山，于是他常常约扉间在枫树下见面。今天也是如此，只是枫叶尚未变红，依旧是翠绿色。

一见面，泉奈开门见山地说：“斑哥和我眼睛都快瞎了，与其两个一起死，不如瞎一个救一个，因此他打算把眼睛给我。”

“你哥说的没错，总比都死了强。”扉间点头。

“你点个屁头！”泉奈气不打一处来，“我若真要了他的眼睛，这辈子就欠着他了！以后还得给他养老，伺候他一辈子！祥林嫂知不知道？《祝福》读过没有？”

“你哥不是祥林嫂，你也不是祥林嫂那个在院子里剥毛豆被狼叼走的阿毛。”

“我哥要是瞎了眼能比祥林嫂还啰嗦。”奈奈顿了顿，“最后问你一句，跟不跟我走，去北境。你妈不就是北境雪族吗，想不想回你妈老家去看看？”

“不行，我不能走。”

“一点余地也没有？”

“如果这枫树能开百合花，我就跟你走。”

啊呸，这还不如不说呢。罢了、罢了，问几次都是一样，他都不会跟自己走。不要浪费时间了，该了断，该画句号了。

“扉间，我们俩分了吧。今后一别两宽各生欢喜，大家互相留点面子。”

“……好。”

泉奈抬头瞧了眼枫树，临了补充一句：“明天这个时候你再来这里一趟，就最后一趟。”

“哦。”

第二天，整片枫树林开满了百合花，每一朵百合花都被人牢牢绑在枫树枝上，一棵未漏。扉间可以走了，然而愿意带他前往北境的人不见了。

 

几天后，两人在战场上相遇。泉奈二话不说迎上扉间的刀，连对方的一声谢谢都来不及听到。刀尖刺入左腹，奈奈按着扉间的手，猛地用刀剖出一条长长的口子，确保鲜血喷涌内脏翻滚，死得彻彻底底。

“你喜欢那片百合花吗？”

“我喜欢。”

“你喜欢我吗？”

“喜欢。”

“愿意和我走吗？”

“愿意啊。”

你终于是愿意了，可惜我得去死了。

几天后，刀伤引发重度感染的泉奈正式殒命。哪吒削骨还父削肉还母，而泉奈能还的只有一双眼睛，他把眼睛给了哥哥，他再也不欠兄长什么了，

如果那句愿意来的早一点就好了，如果那满山百合来的早一点就好了，如果……没有如果，死了就是死了。世界上再也没人能为扉间在每一棵枫树的每一枝上绑上百合花，再也没有。

 


	2. 吃西瓜啃咸蛋

　　吃西瓜啃咸蛋

　　千手扉间不笑，因为他笑起来非常难看，像、像……像姚明。

　　这个习惯源自母亲，北境番邦的异域美人，冷如北方终年不化的寒冰，即便烽火戏诸侯，佳人也不愿开怀展颜。母亲的面部神经毫无问题，面对应酬交际可以装出仪态万方的虚伪微笑，宛如庙里供着的菩萨，很假很官方。

　　直到有一天，扉间偶尔在内庭瞧见母亲独自在卧室翻看小人书，四下无人之时，她捧着书笑得前仰后合，嘎嘎嘎的笑声无比惊悚。她浅色的眉毛扭曲成两条蚯蚓，长大的嘴巴仿佛吞得下儿子一整颗头颅，俨然一条神话传说里的恶龙。扉间眼睁睁瞧着这头母龙从书头笑到书尾，笑得嘴角流口水。不断用袖子擦啊擦。

　　呵，难怪她不肯笑呢，如此美人开闸一笑秒变恶龙，谁顶得住？讲不讲排面？

　　很遗憾，扉间遗传异域容貌，也毫无保留承袭可怕笑容，上天真公平。三个兄弟及不上他丁点骇人，柱间非常诚实地夸奖二弟笑容有感染力，笑起来整个世界都姚明了。此话不巧被母亲听见，柱间惨遭臭骂，后来母亲病逝，所幸兄弟们长大懂事，不再说。关键是，扉间知道笑起来不好看，不笑了。

　　可还是喜欢笑啊，没办法，他用一只手捂住眉毛，另一手遮住嘴巴，目光仅能从手指缝里透出去，掩耳盗铃地遮盖难看的笑容。所以嘛，憋着不笑最方便。

　　

　　笑起来很可怕的千手扉间偏偏认识一个非常有趣的人。泉奈这厮实在太好玩了，他值得你矫情做作地从鼻腔挤出意味深长的“嗯哼”声，起码三下——嗯哼、嗯哼、嗯哼，你懂得啦~

　　泉奈一开始不跟他搭话的，大家并肩躲在小树丛监视哥哥谈恋爱时没啥交集，顶多问声你吃饭没有。突然有一天，小辫子悄咪咪挪到他身边，有一搭没一搭开始跟他胡扯。

　　“你说我哥这老树开花、老房子着火、老寡妇村进个野男人，乐得跟鸡笼里的斗鸡似的，有啥好乐的呀？那西瓜头呱呱呱跟只鸭子似的，斗鸡配鸭子，想想我有点馋。”

　　扉间一愣，刚才语速太快他没听清楚，“哈？你能重复一下吗？”

　　“老树开花、老房子着火、老寡妇村进个野男人，乐得跟斗鸡似的。”小辫子翻个大白眼，声情并茂地用手比划，“咯咯咯的那种鸡。”

　　此情此景，此手势此语气，浑然天成恰到好处，刻薄夸张的形容方式犹如寡妇村的一把火，将扉间的笑点烧着了。他一个没绷住，双手捂着脸，蹲下来将头埋在两腿间，止不住哈哈大笑，笑声经过手掌阻挡，显得沉闷。

　　“噗嗤，你笑什么笑，有那么好笑啊？”泉奈忍不住跟着笑起来，用力推推白毛，反问道：“你就说你哥呱呱呱像不像鸭子，不对，他那扑腾翅膀凑上来的样子像鹅。不信你去池塘看，大白鹅一瞧见人，扇着翅膀啄人屁股，可积极啦。”

　　“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——”

　　你嘴上说说就算了，你为什么两只手要做翅膀状学大白鹅，还努力噘嘴扮鹅嘴，这TM谁顶得住？扉间尽全力憋了几秒钟，硬生生笑跪在泥土地上，单手捂脸，空手握拳砸地，越砸越疼，流出来的眼泪分不清是笑癫是疼哭。

　　泉奈无语地欣赏着扉间发癫，“打住、打住，你别笑了，你笑起来……”

　　“不好意思，我笑起来难看我知道。”扉间赶紧用手背擦擦眼泪，秒变正常，生怕自己可怕的笑容落人口实。尽管他丑他知道，可是脸皮薄，经不起说。

　　“谁说你难看的？你笑起来好看，多笑笑嘛。”泉奈自己先笑为敬，“倘若你是怕笑多脸上长皱纹，那随便你，反正你这脸看着就是端庄矫情挂，吃螃蟹都要拿剪刀剪开蟹腿拿筷子戳出整段蟹肉的那种做作咖。”

　　“哈哈——”

　　

　　扉间的笑容因泉奈而一发不可收拾，魔性的宇智波，一颦一笑皆是梗，得劲儿的好玩。任何事物经由泉奈那两瓣像泡水肉的翘嘴唇蹦出来都洋溢着欢快，连嘴唇像泡水肉也是泉奈自己发明的说法——牙齿生得不好，上牙龅出把嘴唇顶翘了，跟菜场泡水的猪肉似的。扉间每次经过肉铺，看到摊位一排猪肉时都会联想到泉奈扯着自己上嘴唇自嘲是注水肉的严肃模样，遂低头憋笑赶紧跑。

　　宇智波族的每个人在泉奈嘴里皆俏皮可爱，阴遁大族遍地飘零，零丁洋里叹零丁，闲暇时间嗑瓜子聊八卦，一个劲儿叽歪。扉间偶尔会羡慕宇智波的跳跃有趣，千手保守矜持，说难听点叫无聊做作，真真是做作到用筷子夹起米果一粒粒送嘴里的，扉间不会不代表族里其他人不会。

　　“我们族的小花哥，改天带你去见见……不行，骚鸡看见男人就把持不住。他真的超级有更梗，上次嗑瓜子的时候他说起一个男的，”泉奈凭空学骚鸡嗑瓜子，惟妙惟肖，“上次认识的那个男生，好帅的哦，真是想三天三夜三更半夜不停歇呢~”

　　“哈哈哈——泉奈你真的好好玩，你哥知道你这么爱演吗？”扉间心想如果自己有这么会说笑的亲属，那日子肯定很欢脱。

　　泉奈顿时尴尬地抓抓脸：“我在家不说这些的，我哥管得严，被他知道我偷偷溜去跟那群骚鸡嗑瓜子，会像公鸡打鸣般啰嗦，三天三夜三更半夜不停歇~”

　　“那你在家什么样？”

　　“天天真善美，时时岁月静好，是个不懂如何骂脏话、永远保持微笑、与世无争的傻白甜美少年呢~”泉奈恶心地干呕，“哎呀，你们说的我都不懂呢~男人什么我也没有兴趣呢~我要回屋练习忍术呢~尼桑我真的好爱你呢~”

　　“哈哈哈，你那个尾音是什么鬼？”

　　泉奈拼命翻白眼，随即长叹一口气：“我哥是非常护犊子的人，母鸡护崽子似的，老鹰捉小鸡里的老母鸡，懂吗？我简直像一颗蛋，老母鸡恨不得挪动鸡屁股24小时蹲在蛋上确保蛋壳不破。”

　　扉间静静地听着一颗鸡蛋抱怨他的母鸡。

　　“我知道他都是为我好，所以在家可乖啦。”泉奈鼓起腮帮子，“我不是乖小孩，真的不是，我希望老母鸡哥哥能认清现实，他的鸡蛋是颗坏到骨子里的臭鸡蛋，一辈子改不好。”

　　一阵尴尬的沉默，两人各自低垂着头默默无言。扉间觉得自己应该做点什么，不然两个木桩子杵着太无聊，毫无意义。他摸摸衣服暗层，想着口袋里有没有什么适合化解当下的死寂。终于，他掏出两枚咸鸭蛋，摊着掌心送到对方面前。

　　“我请你吃零食，双黄蛋，好吃。”

　　

　　年轻真好啊，随时随地都能笑出声的岁月。千手族服宽大的衣袖非常适合用作门帘，用来遮挡扉间笑起来扭曲的脸。　　

　　夏天夜晚庭院纳凉，扉间用勺子挖半个西瓜，挖着挖着想到泉奈那张脸，对方什么话都不用说，光是想象他的脸便噗叽一下笑呛，满嘴西瓜汁、西瓜肉冲入鼻腔，浅红的果汁零零星星喷溅在腿间的卷轴上。

　　得亏四下无人，扉间用纸巾捏住鼻子使劲擤，喷出一大坨鼻涕，浅红色泛着西瓜的清香，瓜肉清晰可见还夹带着两颗西瓜籽。

　　浅红的瓜肉，清甜的果香，白毛捧着半个西瓜笑得肩膀发抽。

　　

　　人要学会认清现实，不光哥哥要学会认清自己过度呵护的弟弟骨子里是个什么货色，泉奈自己也该知晓自己即将瞎眼变为废物。他用一种很调侃的语气告诉扉间自己即将走向人生终点站，一个没有写轮眼的宇智波不如一头撞死南墙，惨烈却体面。

　 “你哥知道吗？”扉间翻着手上的书，平静地问。

　　泉奈一提哥哥就上火，回怼道：“能不提我家老母鸡吗？这是我这枚鸡蛋自己的事情。大家成年人了吼，同龄人的儿子都快到我腰了，虽然架不住我腿短腰线低，但是意思你懂。反正我是受不了瞎眼，上厕所还要握着导盲棍，没准棍子一不小心戳粪坑里我不留神啪叽一下踩空浑身是屎，活生生的小拉屎娃。”

　　扉间很捧场地呛了一口：“噗，我想象得出那个画面，仿佛闻到了臭味。”

　　“对嘛，谁愿意活成这样啊！”小辫子用力点头。

　　“可是瞎眼又不是变哑巴，泉奈你仍然很好玩，你的有趣跟写轮眼毫无关系。”

　　这话发自内心，绝非客套。泉奈是扉间认知中最有梗好笑的人，他的言语、举止构成整个人的风趣幽默，而风趣最终化为阵阵笑声与欢乐，这与写轮眼有毛关系？如果从家族战斗力来说，宇智波少掉一双万花筒是蛮浪费的。

　　“谢谢你，扉间。”泉奈的笑容苦涩且虚假。

　　宇智波泉奈用生命开了最无聊的玩笑，他二百五兮兮地碰瓷千手扉间的刀，左腹剖开一道口子，各种脏器一股脑想从伤口里涌出来，稀里哗啦流满地。泉奈做什么都能令扉间发笑，然而这次不可能，扉间不晓得该用何种表情面对泉奈噼里啪啦流出来的鲜血。

　　鸡蛋被白毛坏小孩打破壳，死了。护崽的老母鸡至始至终都不知道他的鸡蛋是个小坏蛋，这样挺好的，何苦多一件令人伤心的事情呢？

　　千手和宇智波结盟，扉间终于认清现实——宇智波一点都不好玩，他们跟千手一样无聊。建村以后他陆陆续续见到泉奈口中的族人，印象中那些爱嗑瓜子聊八卦、叽叽喳喳闹不停的整天“有1吗？有1吗？”的很有梗的人，其实并不有趣。或许只是他们不对外人展现自己的好玩，反正扉间眼里那群人都跟斗鸡似的，瞪着红眼睛凶神恶煞，随时要飞上来啄你额头，一看到就想跑远点，省得惹一身骚。

　　这个世界一丁点都不有趣，有趣的是泉奈，他将空白虚伪的世界装点得色彩斑斓展现在扉间面前，令人误以为世上有如此多的欢乐跳脱。泉奈一死，再也没人会为扉间这么做。

　　扉间不想笑了，没有有趣的东西值得他捂住眉毛和口鼻来掩盖自己骇人却真心的笑容。

　—————————————————————————

　　幽默有趣是一种天赋，可惜泉奈没有，因此他特别羡慕扉间。千手扉间是好玩而不自知的人，他引人发笑的点连本人都没意识到，一本正经地认真努力，没有一丝一毫想逗乐的心，可偏偏每一招都戳中泉奈的笑点。

　　起初他跟扉间的情谊止步于互相打声招呼问对方吃饭了没，寒暄一下后躲在角落里围观哥哥组谈恋爱。万万没想到，某天泉奈失了智，白毛问他吃了没，他说自己起晚了没吃饭，边说边揉揉肚子，显得自己很饿。扉间脑神经当天也不正常，手伸进高腰阔腿裤口袋里东摸摸西摸摸，愣是掏出一颗洁白的、光滑的、圆润的……咸鸭蛋。

　　“这个给你吃，流心鸭蛋，超级、超级好吃。”

　　泉奈瞪大眼睛仔细打量这枚咸鸭蛋，还举起来在阳光下看,明明白白瞧见蛋头那一块易于敲碎的空隙。他确信这真的是一枚咸鸭蛋，随即翻白眼：“咸鸭蛋应该配粥，谁会空口吃咸鸭蛋啊？”

　　“我。”扉间指指自己，从口袋里掏出另一枚蛋，往地上敲敲碎，拨开蛋壳咬一口，“你看，双簧流心蛋，很好吃又当饱。”

　　“你别吃啦！”泉奈赶紧把吃到一半的咸鸭蛋夺过来，“那么咸的蛋，吃多了肾脏不好。”

　　扉间非常诚恳，无比认真地解释：“不咸的，可以空口吃，你没吃过你不知道！”

　　“腌制食品盐分都很高，吃多会肾衰。”

　　结果泉奈将对方两颗咸鸭蛋全部没收，千叮万嘱不要再拿咸鸭蛋当零食，它们应该配粥。扉间也不甘示弱，苦口婆心、循循善诱，从多方面论证了自己口空吃咸蛋的合理性，巴不得拽着泉奈去卖蛋的那家店亲眼瞧瞧店家用了多少盐腌制。

　　很多年以后，泉奈每每想起扉间认真严谨为自家宝贝蛋辩解的小脸，都能笑岔气。咸蛋男孩自然不会因为宇智波小辫子而改变对空口吃蛋的热爱，只不过下次泉奈饿了别递咸蛋，递皮蛋、茶叶蛋、水煮蛋嘛，流心咸蛋自己吃，美滋滋。

　 还有一次泉奈跟扉间见面前买了个西瓜，夏天酷暑嘛，吃个西瓜多好。白毛二话不说拔出佩刀将西瓜切成平整均匀的两半，再掏出两把勺子，看得奈奈一愣一愣——你身为一个忍者带刀不算啥，随身带勺子是什么鬼？扉间边吃西瓜边详细介绍自己为什么要带勺子，分析利弊权衡：如果带了用上了会如何、没带却要用会怎样、带了没用呢？综合比较下来，还是带着吧。册那，你知道泉奈费多大的劲儿才憋住没把满嘴西瓜子笑喷吗？

　　如此事例，举不胜举。

　　扉间的口袋像是连接着奇妙的异次元，你永远无法想象他会从里面摸出什么玩意儿。宝藏男孩千手扉间会从口袋里摸出咸蛋和勺子以及各种稀奇古怪的东西。

　　

　　泉奈出生没点幽默这一技能，在家的时候净是装乖巧，伪装成象牙塔里一尘不染的玻璃娃娃，听见huang笑话都得装不懂。他认为自己很沉闷无聊，而他厌恶这样的自己，希望做一个有趣快乐的人，像扉间那样不经意便能很有趣。

　　人要学会接受现实，泉奈盼望斑哥承认弟弟是个婊气冲天坏得要死的绿茶，而他自己则需要认识到幽默感这种东西强求不来。他努力修缮自己的表达，却仍旧时不时怀疑白毛压根就没真心笑过，不过是出于个人修养比较捧场而已，因为有些话泉奈自己说完都觉得好烂哦，恨不得收回再说一遍，可扉间往往在他收梗以前先笑为敬，有点假。自己有多少分量本人心里没有一棵碧绿的大树吗？

　　算了、算了，宇智波泉奈，从摇篮到坟墓都是个没趣的人，唉~


	3. 【扉泉/魔法au】龙与铁王座

龙与铁王座

从前，有一头红眼黑龙将少女绑架到它的城堡，当愤怒的群众举着钉耙铁锹想去营救可怜的少女时，却发现残破的古堡里压根没有龙，只有少女和一个孩子，黑发红眼的孩子。传说，这就是宇智波的起源，因此宇智波擅驭火，他们的家训是“血与火”，他们的族徽是一条红眼黑龙。

学城与神宫只隔了一条南贺川。学城瞧不上隔壁的巫祝法师，认为他们不过是用戏法、谬言蛊惑统治者的忽悠；神宫鄙夷学城死板，扬言那几栋塔楼只是将本该入土的知识与灵魂注入年轻的驱壳，造出成群的老僵尸。

然并卵，你相杀多了也就相爱了，爱来爱去也就起杀心了。据不完全统计，在南贺川连接两岸的那些桥梁上，每年要发生无数次的吵架闹分手甚至还来点家庭暴力，基本上都是学城与神宫的小情侣，前脚亲小嘴后脚便为了世界的本源为何而拿起教科书抡巴掌，刺激！

这并不关千手扉间屁事，他是一条合格的学城单身狗，他的恋人只有学习。

 

某天早晨，来自神宫的自称天赋异禀实则连作业都要学城学子代笔的火系大法师宇智波泉奈屁颠屁颠来找扉间，十有八九又是让他代写作业。

“扉间~听说西大陆来人请你回去复辟登上铁王座，真的假的啊？”

“啊咧，我怎么不知道？”

海峡对岸的使者风尘仆仆来到火之国千手家，身为族长的柱间早上安顿好来使，下午边嗑瓜子边跟宇智波斑吐槽，当天晚上宇智波族长跟弟弟水晶球传书，很八卦地对泉奈提了一下。这不，第二天早晨，千手家的传信鸟还没飞到学城，泉奈就充当了传信鸟一职，来给扉间报信。

你说为啥两家哥哥会坐在一起嗑瓜子聊八卦？呵呵哒，千手家的阿珍爱上了宇智波的阿强，阿珍爱上了阿强~两个高门大户人家，一个是一方领主，另一个稳坐东大陆首席大法，两家恶斗百余年，但是阿珍就是爱上阿强，你能拿他们怎么样呢？  

传信鸟姗姗来迟，千手扉间读完阿尼甲啰啰嗦嗦半天的长信之后黑着脸将其递到宇智波泉奈嘴边，对方稍稍愣神，随即啊呜一口叼住信纸准备把它烧掉。

“我说扉间啊，”泉奈叼着信纸含糊不清，“你真的不打算回西大陆重归君临城吗？”

“开玩笑，西大陆现在乱着呢！”扉间从书架上抽出一叠报纸，头版头条赫然是大陆各地起兵zao反的最新时政，“暴君当道民不聊生，我这个前朝遗孤一回去便身首异处。”

奈奈一口火苗烧了家书，“可是你妈妈一直以来就梦想着回到故土，临终时千叮万嘱要把她的骨灰送回君临城，你忘了吗？”

“我没忘，但我也清楚记得她怎么流亡。”

当年坦格利安王朝覆灭，七大国硝烟四起，很多西大陆人民漂洋过海逃到东大陆避难，千手夫人也是其中之一，唯一的不同，她姓坦格利安，王族之姓。末代王女漂洋过海，经过利益权衡嫁入当地大族千手家，无非是想借势东山再起，而千手贪恋坦格利安家的龙血与非人的美貌。你我双方价格谈拢，小算盘拨得叮咚响，合作愉快。

男人靠得住母猪会上树，婚前花言巧语许诺军队刀斧与弹药，婚后把你当母猪使唤，成天生孩子生孩子，生完这个怀下一个，美其名曰继承人多多益善，实则就是让你光顾着生孩子别老想着复辟铁王座。纵然心中千万个委屈，然你寄人篱下又有什么办法？千手夫人生了四个儿子，生后两胎时身体不好，孩子娘胎里便是不足，没几年连着病死了。

要说这老女人憋着一口气比自己老公活得长，或者该说她老公短命鬼吧。无奈她一个中年妇女落得一身病，想杀只鸡都提不动刀，别提集结军队杀回故土抢铁王座了。又过了几年，一命呜呼，死不瞑目，心里有恨呐！

万万没想到，这才多少年过去，新王朝仅经历两任君主，新君上位就乱了！千手夫人多活几年瞧见此情此景没准乐得提起刀登上船就杀回去。你瞧这不是，当年拥护坦格利安的保皇党余热未退，派人来请王族回去复辟。

“扉间，你如果要回西大陆的话我陪你，西大陆早就禁巫术魔法了，那儿的人魔抗低，我一把火全给烧没了。”

白毛很不屑地翻白眼道：“你只是想坐船去西边玩，别以为我不知道。”

“不，这是我妈妈的愿望。”泉奈瞬间变得很认真，不像装的，“她答应你妈妈做她的女王御林铁卫，阿姨死的时候我妈妈哭得很伤心呢。”

扉间莫名觉得自己老爹的坟头长满青草，自己老妈啥时候跟对家的阿姨搞在一起了？我怎么什么都不知道？这是阿珍爱上了阿珍吗？三流文人的恶趣味。

 

一个月之后，千手扉间抱着母亲的骨灰盒踏上了西渡的客船。船从学城南边的海港出发，一路向西，如果天气好的话一周便能到达西大陆南部的多恩，然后再一路北上君临。扉间对铁王座一点兴趣也没有，从前是现在是以后也是，因此他和柱间言辞拒绝了来使提出的复辟要求，不太礼貌地把人赶回家。如今他登船，不过是为了达成母亲的遗愿，送她归乡即可，绝不留恋马上回家。

毕竟，妈妈的愿望不能视若无睹啊，要做个孝子。

运气好的话，两个月便能回到学城，赶得上这学期的期末考试。

船离港一会儿，扉间正在甲板上望风，只见天边飞来一只黑色的“大鸟”。仔细一看，这哪儿是鸟啊，是宇智波泉奈！

泉奈平稳地落在甲板上，气喘吁吁：“幸亏没走远，不然我的飞空术就追不上啦！”

“你疯了吗，跟过来做什么？”扉间瞧对方背着包扛着魔杖，全副武装像是要去战场火拼，心想现在跳海回去是否可行。

“跟你去西大陆啊！”小家伙拍拍胸脯，“有我当保镖，你放一万个心。”

“胡说什么呢，快回去，你哥知道了不得喷死我。”扉间脑海里全是东大陆首席火法喷出的熊熊烈火，怒火燎原。

泉奈从怀里掏出一封信，得意洋洋地说：“没事儿，我给他写了封家书。这就用法术给他寄过去。”

扉间彻底抓狂，“你这先斩后奏玩得太溜了吧！”

 “我知道你无心王位，只是想把母亲送回家，我也一样。” 泉奈用魔杖敲敲白毛的肩头，旋即从小书包里摸出个水晶瓶子，“我妈约定跟阿姨合葬君临城，我俩目的地一样，顺路。”

搞毛？老妈你什么时候跟隔壁阿姨约定合葬的？你们两个到底有什么故事？以为自己是魏文帝与司马宣王合葬首阳山吗？夫妻合葬就算了，你们俩女人……算了算了，父亲都死了，坟头长青草也没什么，长就长吧，想要生活过得去，谁人头上没点绿。

 

个把月后，从西大陆开往东大陆的客船上没有千手扉间和宇智波泉奈的影子，而西大陆的民众却开始流传坦格利安家的子嗣将带着会喷火的红眼黑龙最终抢回铁王座的预言。命运啊，你说神奇不神奇，有心栽花花不开，无心插柳柳成荫，想当国王的死守王位守不住，想逃回老家的却集结千军万马。

泉奈毫无坐相地盘在椅子上，托着腮阅读兄长寄来的家书，看完以后送到嘴边，呼地一下烧成灰。扉间从公文堆里抬头瞧他一眼，没说话，继续低下头办公，

沉默一会儿，白毛慢悠悠开口：“你哥催你回家？”

“哪封来信没催我，别理他。”奈奈吐出一个一条小火蛇烧着玩，“我都说了我在这边挺好的，他偏不信，三天两头唠叨，怕是更年期提前。”

“刀光剑影哪里好了？”扉间叹气，“当然我承认你烧人放火的本事突飞猛进，但是成天打打杀杀也没意思。”

泉奈从椅子上蹦起来跳到桌前，质问道：“没意思？人民被赋税压迫被暴政奴役，我们解放了他们，这是要名垂青史的事。我们现在有军队有城池得民心，我们不能这么走了。”

“我的确不能走，上了贼船下不来。”白毛神情复杂，“你可以走。”

“放屁，我的火焰可以助你一天之内攻下一座城池，你要赶我走？西大陆禁魔禁巫，趁着他们还没研究出怎么对抗我的火焰，你不好好利用一下我吗？”

“你还真以为自己是头龙吗？你在神宫的作业还是我帮你写的，三脚猫。”

泉奈用指尖抬起扉间的下巴，笑嘻嘻问：“你是在担心我吗？”

 “泉奈，神宫有没有教你 ‘与恶龙缠斗过久，自身亦成为恶龙；凝视深渊过久，深渊将回以凝视’？”扉间身体向后仰，靠在椅子上，“我最担心的是我自己，我怕我消灭恶龙以后面对权力与财富，慢慢地变成下一条恶龙。”

“不会的，你永远不会变成恶龙。”泉奈抚上扉间清瘦的脸，“你是我见过最聪明的人，会是最贤能的君主。”

魔法与龙两两相伴，数百年前坦格利安家最后一条龙咽气，西大陆的魔法之火也随之熄灭。后来由于种种原因，还开展了轰轰烈烈的禁魔运动，几百年搞下来，这边的人物物理攻防高，魔攻魔防烂得跟坨屎一样。泉奈本就是家学渊源深厚的火法，理论加实战结合，战斗力直追宇智波斑。各大家族一来缺乏对魔经验，二来即便想去东大陆请几个法师来助阵，也没人敢得罪宇智波家，那家人动不动就“burn them all”，烧人跟烧柴似的，总之栽了个大跟头。

 

若干年过去，千手扉间坐回先祖打造的铁王座，将母亲的骨灰葬在她出生的故乡君临城，泉奈自说自话地把宇智波老太太的骨灰也塞了进去，两个小瓶子紧挨在一块儿入了土，扉间在旁边看的很尴尬。

宇智波泉奈如愿当上国王之手，然而比起治国他更擅长外交。尽管王国陛下对他的要求就是没要求，安安分分不惹事，可是泉奈大人深知创业容易守成难，为巩固政权，他老人家特地跑去多恩阳戟城，把多恩公主谈过来给国王当王后。

扉间差点一口老血喷死自己的国王之手，我要结婚我自己不知道？你他妈随随便便把我卖了？

“陛下您要看开，人家多恩从头到尾帮了我们不少忙，人情债你肉偿。再说，多恩公主很漂亮啊，我可喜欢她了。”

“为什么得我肉偿？你喜欢你娶她啊！”

话虽如此，这门亲事实在百利无害，人家多恩也诚心诚意把公主送到君临城来了，意思是大家先见个面相个亲，觉得喜欢就继续处，多有诚意。

多恩公主性格直爽，一见面也不拐弯抹角，张口就来：“其实我喜欢的是您的国王之手泉奈大人，他来我家提亲的时候我可高兴了，哪知道是为了您求亲。”

扉间国王感觉很尴尬，有点语塞。

 “我是公主，自然是要联姻的，你我两家结合也是对彼此都有利。” 公主有些失落，“我真的好喜欢泉奈大人呀，好想跟他结婚啊，想睡他~”

“公主殿下，王后搞3P和出轨在君临都是叛国罪，请收敛一下。”

“哈哈哈，不会的不会的。”公主拍拍胸脯，“陛下您很懂我们多恩热情奔放的民风啊！”

“略知一二。”

公主悄咪咪凑上来，小声问：“那您是不是也喜欢泉奈大人啊？您要是喜欢，咱们以后便是异父异母的亲兄弟。”

“公主殿下，我再说一次，3P是……”

“哈哈，我什么都没说呢您就想搞3P，你好骚哦~”

说来奇怪，多恩公主没心没肺仰天大笑的模样乍一看竟与宇智波泉奈有些相似，或许泉奈正是因此而喜欢这位公主。只不过一想到多恩两性关系开放，同性之爱普遍，open relationship也屡见不鲜，扉间国王有点恶寒，算了，想要生活过得去，谁人头上没点绿。

然后能咋办，结婚呗，人情债你肉偿。从此以后，革命战友、政治伙伴、夫妻体位、平等交流有话好好说，你说是不是？当然啦，王后整天在国王耳边唠叨“我好爱好爱泉奈大人”这种话的时候，充耳不闻。①

次年，继承人出生，幸亏孩子银发冷白皮，标准坦格利安，不然……算了，不说了。

【①权游原著里，多恩的娜梅莉亚小姐一出场就说：我爸的死讯传来的时候，我在跟佛勒家的双胞胎睡觉。后来证实这俩双胞胎是女孩，三个女孩搞姬，很开放很会玩。】

 

美人的死法总是相似的，丑八怪各有各的死法。某年王室春狩，刺客伪装成仆从行刺，尽管有御林铁卫护驾，这名精通巫术蛊虫的刺客还是成功了，带毒的匕首划破国王的皮肤，浅浅的一道口子，鲜血却止都止不住。国王的冷白皮本已经够白了，现在失血过多都快成透明色。

泉奈知道这伤口定是魔法所致，可他并不擅长回复系的法术，医疗的速度完全追不上伤口出血的速度。怀里的扉间一点点冷下来，血流得满地都是，怎么会有那么多血呢？

扉间轻声问：“刺客抓住了吗？”

“王后一长枪把他钉在地上，正在审。”泉奈不敢停止手上施法的动作，“该死的，早知道在神宫多学点回复法术。别担心，你马上就会好。”

“泉奈，我死的话，你就不用陪我留在这里。”扉间扯出一个很勉强的笑容，“可以回家了。”

回家啊……不好意思，宇智波泉奈从没想过要回东大陆，真正想回家的人恐怕是这个七大国的国王吧。千手扉间或许根本就不想当国王，只想安心在学城看一辈子书，但是泉奈硬要跟他来西大陆，死活拽着他攻城略地登顶铁王座，接着自说自话去多恩为他求娶王后。

一切的一切，不过是宇智波泉奈的人生游戏，千手扉间只是默默地陪着他玩而已。陪玩而已，你高兴就好。玩着玩着，没命了。

“这样也好，趁我还没有变成恶龙，没有昏庸无度便死了。”

“住口！你才不会变成恶龙。”

“先走一步，不好意思。”

泉奈抱着国王冰冷的尸体，呜呜泱泱哭出声。他答应护扉间周全，而现在死的是千手扉间却不是宇智波泉奈；如果不是他，扉间早就回东大陆；倘若他护卫得当，刺客本该化作一团烈火焚得干干净净。当前的所有悲剧无不源于他的任性、他的失职，他应该与那刺客一样，被金色的长枪钉在君临城的高处，受万民唾弃。

泉奈总算明白母亲当年得知千手夫人的死讯时为何失声痛哭，为何希望与之合葬君临。当年宇智波家神采飞扬的火魔女肯定也对白发的公主立下同样的誓言，护其周全并为之夺下铁王座，背誓的感觉太糟糕了，太痛苦了，尤其当你的誓言夹杂一种名为爱的东西，简直撕心裂肺，肝肠寸断。

“泉奈大人，扉间呢？”王后牵着小王储的手，掀开营帐的门帘走进来，小心翼翼地询问。

国王之手擦干他的眼泪，放下怀中的尸体，转身跪在王储身前，轻吻孩子的手背。王后懂得这是什么意思，她现在是太后了，于是她也向新王跪下示忠。

“陛下万岁万万岁，愿国祚绵长万寿无疆。”

扉间的尸体没有回到东大陆，仍旧葬在君临城，葬在他母亲的旁边，孤孤单单真可怜。宇智波泉奈向女王请辞归乡，女王准允，自此他便失踪了，再也没人见到过这位国王之手，他在西大陆没有亲眷，东大陆也未曾有人见过他，连他唯一的哥哥宇智波斑都不知其下落。

突然有一天，君临城高高的塔楼上盘踞着一条巨龙，红眼黑龙，它的翅膀完全张开时可以遮蔽君临的太阳，它口中可以喷出熊熊烈火，一瞬间覆灭一座城市。巨龙向年幼的新王俯首，将一切不忠者烧为灰烬。

扉间你看，我说你不会变成恶龙的。

我才是恶龙。

 


	4. 圣母皇太后（上）

　　先皇后死在一个寒冷的冬天，鹅毛大雪夺去了皇帝心爱的皇后，也夺走他的智商，于是天子下令国丧，举国上下披麻戴孝。  
　　绣房的绣娘、小太监们忙得像热锅上的蚂蚁，好好的皇后说没就没，库房连夜加购布匹赶制丧服，后宫那些个妃子连丧服都要比个高低，这个娘娘银线暗纹，那个娘娘流云锦缎，没准还要赛谁在皇后灵前哭得最大声最真情实感，呵呵哒，虚伪。  
　　小泉子捏着针线哈欠连连，他已经三天没合眼，手上这件是舒妃订制的莲花纹罩衫，差几针便能绣好，完工之后小睡一会儿，想想还有些盼头。  
　　“泉奈、泉奈！”身边的小太监绣花时开小差，“听说皇上勃然大怒，将伺候皇后娘娘的太监宫女全部赐死，嘴上说什么殉主哀荣，实则不过是把死老婆的火气发在奴才身上。”  
　　小泉子头也不抬，“天子做什么都对，你少啰嗦。”  
　　“关键不是这个，皇后娘娘身边好些个内务府大太监、大宫女，这一下子全没了。”小太监低声提醒，“内务府急着从各司各房征调人手呢，没准咱们运气好，被选上去伺候娘娘。”  
　　“做梦吧！”小泉子翻个大白眼，继续绣花。  
　　绣房的小太监地位就比辛者库刷马桶的高那么一丢丢，技术工种，钱少事少，除非上头突然下令搞什么国丧，不然就是换季缝制新衣啥的，人际关系也简单。不过嘛，内务府公公们一个个趾高气昂，而且若是跟了得宠的妃子，油水自然多，着实令人羡慕。  
　　完成任务的小泉子回屋打个盹，不当心睡到下午，被绣房嬷嬷揪着耳朵拽出屋。后宫那么多妃子，千百件衣裳，你丫还有心思睡午觉？！嬷嬷抄起竹板，眼看就要赏耳刮子。绣房太监的小手心打不得，肉蛋脸总是打得，打得你小脸肿的像馒头，饭都吃不香。  
　　脸颊挨了两板子，还没等第三下，门口的太监传唤：“扉贵人到！”  
　　怕什么来什么，妃嫔娘娘们的丧服还没做好，连小小的贵人都亲自来催，真当绣房各个是百足蜈蚣吗？小泉子跪在地上狂翻白眼，嬷嬷冷不丁拍他后脑勺，示意他放规矩点。  
　　扉贵人是皇后亲妹，千手佛间大人的二女儿，才貌出众。按理说，背靠家族大树好乘凉，加之亲姐姐提携，怎么着也能混个嫔位，偏偏这扉贵人性子寡淡木讷，同温婉可人、风趣随和的皇后姐姐简直云泥之别，皇上当面损她是个木美人。  
　　一个失去靠山，就差没去冷宫度余生的贵人，催个衣服都要亲自来，十有八九还会被管事嬷嬷打哈哈忽悠过去。小泉子悄咪咪翻白眼，心中满是不屑。  
　　“嬷嬷，我们宫里擅长绣活的宫女病了，小主想问您讨个针线活好的。”宫女桃华从袖子里摸出一锭银元宝，遮掩着塞进管事嬷嬷手里。  
　　毕竟是大家族的女儿，即便在皇上跟前不受宠，娘家的零花钱也不少，该花钱的地方绝不手软。有钱能使鬼推磨，一锭元宝抵得上管事嬷嬷半年俸禄，她老人家笑呵呵指着地上一群人，示意贵人随便挑。  
　　贵人随口管事嬷嬷一些问题：哪些针线活好？哪些资历长？哪些爱嚼舌根子？问出来的人她可不要，国丧期间总不能为一己私心把绣房骨干抢走，再者自己最讨厌别人叽叽呱呱嚼舌根子。几轮下来，就剩小泉子和其他几个太监宫女跪着，其余人回岗位绣花。  
　　呵呵哒，跟了这种不受宠的小贵人怕是下辈子和她一起吃冷宫饭，脑子怕不是有病。小泉子内心乞求千万别选上自己，他自入宫以来本本分分从不惹事，没害过人没撕过逼，隔三差五还烧香敬神明，这么乖的小太监怎么能去冷宫呢？  
　　万万没想到，舒妃宫里的大宫女气势汹汹来兴师问罪。到底妃子家的奴才，见到扉贵人鸟都不鸟，开门见山质问今早那件莲花罩衫是哪个嫌命长的所出？花瓣不够圆润饱满，一针一线皆是小家子气到骨子里，哪儿像个正经的妃子，不受宠的贵人都不穿这么寒酸的衣服！  
　　哎呦，合着她还长了眼睛瞧见扉贵人在此。宫女桃华恨不得一巴掌扇过去，妃子家的奴才也是奴才，胆敢讽刺贵人，真真狗仗人势。  
　　贵人自己装作什么都不知道，大事化小小事化无，专心地挑人。她逛了一圈停在小泉子跟前，还特地弯下腰打量小太监双颊的板子印。哎呦喂，小泉子内心可急死，舒妃对圣上千娇百媚，对下人是出了名的心狠手辣，管事嬷嬷不可能包庇太监得罪娘娘啊！他抬眼望了望扉贵人，浑身都在打颤，得亏刚才去过茅房，不然得吓尿。  
　　“你绣的？”贵人低声问，“瞧你吓得这样子。”  
　　小泉子不知道该说啥，“我、我……”  
　　“桃华你先把人带走。”小主指着眼前的太监吩咐道，“我将舒妃的人打发了去。”  
　　千手桃华一愣，她幼时便跟随主子，私下里仍用入宫前的称呼，“二小姐您说什么？”  
　　“让你做事少废话，连主子的话都不听了？”贵人撅噘嘴，示意宫女手脚麻利点。  
　　得了，虽说可以逃掉舒妃那只母老虎，但十有八九下辈子得跟着不受宠的扉贵人住冷宫，往左死路一条，往右生不如死，小泉子内心是崩溃的，天亡他也！  
　　先皇后难产血崩而亡，千手家失去一座靠山，好歹还有嫡皇子这个盼头。小皇子聪明伶俐，深得皇帝喜爱，不到一岁便封太子。先皇后去世前关照圣上关照自己妹妹，扉贵人因此好不容易晋升嫔位，被特许时常探望太子。  
　　偏偏这节骨眼上，太子两岁未满，薨了！  
　　太医说是孩子娘胎里不足，身子弱。皇上听这话气得呀，孩子身子差，养一群太医吃闲饭的吗？平日里给孩子滋补调理的汤药关键时刻屁用没有！于是乎，太医院一夜之间光荣殉职了好几位老先生，善哉善哉。  
　　皇上皇后少年夫妻，感情深厚，现在母子俱亡，呜呼哀哉。千手佛间大人蒙圣恩特准来为太子爷送葬出殡，仪式结束后在扉……不对，人家现在是懿嫔，懿嫔娘娘的储秀宫相聚。  
　　“本想着柱间走了，至少留个孩子……唉，你外甥命不好。”佛间大人叹口气，方才痛失外孙的苍老心碎完全不见踪影，甚是冷静沉着，“扉间，当务之急你赶紧为皇上生个皇子，尽管不是嫡子，可好歹有个筹码。”  
　　太子懂事以来小姨娘叫的亲，扉娘娘对他就跟看亲姐遗物似的满是真情，当下实打实的伤心，听到这话火气蹭蹭冒，冷冷地说：“皇子是我想怀就怀啊，我是人还是神人啊？”  
　　“这是什么话，咱们家如今得靠你了！你又不得宠，连嫔位也是圣上看在你姐姐面子上赏的，再不努力努力生个皇子，以后住冷宫吧你！”  
　　小泉子给娘娘端茶，随即开怼道：“要我说，不如佛间大人您努力一把，生两个漂亮女儿出来悉心调教。古往今来，武后、杨贵妃、飞燕合德，那个不是拖家带口姐姐妹妹姑姑婶婶伺候一个男人的，您加把劲儿~”  
　　娘娘拍拍小太监的背，示意他赶紧溜。佛间大人一口老血咳不出来咽不下去，这皇宫的太监属于皇帝私人财产，大臣可不敢打。  
　　“你宫里的小太监愈发没规矩！我瞧他贼眉鼠眼，满脑子攀龙附凤，没安好心！”  
　　“想的真多，一个太监还攀龙附凤？”扉间送上个三白眼，“宫里的事儿您管不着，还是老老实实把朝堂上的事情办好，别给女儿当猪队友。顺带一句，桃华跟我多年，是时候找个好归宿，总比在宫里找个老太监对食强，您且帮我留意着点。”  
　　“行，我回家跟你娘说去。”  
　　佛间大人走后，小泉子端着茶盘捂着笑脸，踮着脚尖窜进屋子里。扉间宫里本就没几个近身太监，泉奈活泼可爱，人也机灵，理所当然成了宠奴。跟着入主一宫的嫔妃，小泉子从底层太监混进公公之列，俸禄也翻了翻。  
　　扉间摇摇头，转身入内殿。内殿的一个小角落供着尊菩萨，菩萨前点着两盏烛台，一盏近日新添，一盏摆了一年多，香火从未断过。娘娘点上两柱香，攥着佛珠串，跪在菩萨前诚心祷告，口中默默念诵往生经文。  
　　过了一会儿，娘娘抬手示意搀扶。泉奈小心翼翼将主子扶到软塌上，拿着团扇给她扇风。  
　　“小泉子，你说我爹真是老糊涂。本朝最忌外戚，千手家大业大，皇上哪儿敢让千手家的女儿生个皇子。”扉间轻哼一下，“少年夫妻老来伴，姐姐嫁给姐夫时他还不是皇帝呢，一朝登基，说翻脸就翻脸。现在太子薨了，活该。”  
　　“最是无情帝王家，娘娘您节哀。”  
　　皇上能登大宝，背后可没少依赖老婆的娘家，可这一旦披上龙袍，看老丈人便是怎么看怎么不顺眼，生怕他窜到自己头上去。你说这皇后再生个嫡子，有一半千手家血统的孩子，这江山是不是要改姓啊？无毒不丈夫，圣上选择了杀母保子，命太医暗中在皇后饮食汤药里动手脚，害其血崩而亡。扉间精通药理，姐姐孕期常伴左右，早就发觉不对劲儿，可君要臣死臣不能不死，鬼才知道先皇后笑意盈盈强装欢喜喝下那些药时心头何等绝望，然后她就死了。太子胎里不足，前些日子追随其母而去，命也。  
　　“娘娘，其实佛间大人说得没错。”小泉子怯怯地开口，“不为千手家，也得为您自己谋个依靠，生个皇子总比什么也没有强。皇上念及先皇后嘱托，每月还来储秀宫一两次，您倒好，人一走拼命喝避子药，生怕怀龙种。”  
　　“皇上没有嫡子，但有五六个皇子呢，少我一个不少，多我一个碍眼。”扉间抢过扇子自己扇，“老实说吧，你是不是嫌我这储秀宫每年的俸银太少，每顿吃的肉不够多，你身上的衣裳不够华丽？想当魏忠贤那样的大太监？”  
　　泉奈吓得赶紧跪下，“奴才哪儿敢当魏忠贤，是要杀头的！不过人家贵妃一年八百两银子，咱们宫里……呵呵呵，钱多总不是坏事。”  
　　“我真是把你宠得没大没小，敢对我说这种话！”娘娘拿扇子敲下人的头，“敲烂你脑袋。”  
　　“娘娘~您这小身板也不像是生大胖儿子的命，没准生个漂亮公主，膝下有个孩子解解闷不比孤独终老强。”  
　　“什么叫‘小身板不像是生大胖儿子的命’？小泉子你明天就给我去辛者库刷马桶！”  
　　“娘娘饶命！”  
　　万万没想到，怕什么来什么。几个月后，精通医术的懿嫔娘娘算了算月事不准，恶心干呕爱喝酸梅汤，自己一搭脉——完蛋，中彩！  
　　　


End file.
